The present invention relates to a high-voltage connector and in particular to a high-voltage connector for use in a flyback transformer.
Referring to FIG. 1a, a conventional high voltage connector for using in a flyback transformer includes an inner sleeve 3 and an outer sleeve 1 protruded from a casing 15 of a flyback transformer (not shown). A high voltage lead wire 2 is fitted in and fixed onto the inner peripheral surface of the inner sleeve 3 so that when the inner sleeve 3 is fitted in the outer sleeve 1, the bottom end of the high voltage lead wire 2 is connected to a coil (not shown) in the casing 15. As can be seen from FIG. 1a, the inner sleeve 3 has a circular flange 33 formed on its top end surface, a long protrusion 32 formed along its longitudinal axis on the outer peripheral surface thereof and a long protrusion 31 formed horizontally on the outer peripheral surface thereof. The outer sleeve 1 includes a vertical cut formed from its top end surface 12 along its longitudinal axis and a horizontal cut 14 extended from the bottom end of the vertical cut 13. The inner sleeve 3 and the outer sleeve 1 are both made of plastics. In the assembly of the high voltage connector, the inner sleeve 3 is inserted and pressed into the outer sleeve 1 so that the long protrusion 32 is moved in the vertical cut 13, thereby bringing the protrusion 31 into engagement with the horizontal cut 14 with the circular flange 33 abutting the top end surface 12 of the inner sleeve 3, as shown in FIG. 1b. 
This conventional arrangement has the advantage of easy assembling; however, it has the following problems. The vertical cut 13 is cut from the top end surface 12 of the outer sleeve 1, making the top end surface 12 discontinuous, and thus the tensile strength of the outer sleeve 13 is reduced. Breakage of the high voltage connector may occur when the inner sleeve 3 is pressed in the outer sleeve 1. Also, no guiding means is provided on the outer sleeve 1, and thus it may difficult to align the protrusion 32 with the vertical cut 13 in the assembly operation, resulting in defective items.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a high voltage connector which can eliminate the above prior art problems.
To this end, according to the invention, there is provided a high voltage connector for connecting a lead wire to a high voltage device, including: an inner sleeve having a bore for receiving and fixing the lead wire and a protrusion formed on the outer peripheral surface thereof; and an outer sleeve disposed on the high voltage device, having a bore for receiving the inner sleeve and a hole formed on the outer peripheral surface thereof for engaging with the protrusion of the inner sleeve. The hole of the outer sleeve is not a cut from the top end surface thereof and thus the end surface is not discontinuous; thereby, the tensile strength of the outer sleeve is not reduced. The outer sleeve also includes a guiding means for guiding the protrusion of the inner sleeve; thereby, the assembling operation is easier.
According to an aspect of the invention, there is also provided a high voltage connector for connecting a lead wire to a high voltage device, including: an inner sleeve having a bore for receiving and fixing the lead wire, a hole formed on the outer peripheral surface thereof; and an outer sleeve disposed on the high voltage device, having a bore for receiving the inner sleeve, a protrusion disposed on the inner peripheral surface thereof for engaging with the hole of the inner sleeve. The hole is formed on the outer peripheral surface of the inner sleeve and the protrusion is formed on the inner peripheral surface of the outer sleeve, and thus the outer sleeve is not easily broken when the inner sleeve is pressed into and engaged with the outer sleeve. The inner sleeve is also provided with a protrusion for receiving a guiding groove formed on the inner peripheral surface of the outer sleeve. Alternatively, the guiding groove can be provided on the outer peripheral surface of the inner sleeve for receiving a protrusion formed on the inner peripheral surface of the outer sleeve.